


Balance

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: SPN/TVD [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forgive Me, Possessed Reader, Reader-Insert, balance, but this happened, don't hate me please, hate myself, im a piece of shit, this is horrible but please read it, this is shit, yin and yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One can not stand without the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

A wicked laugh sounded in the small barn just outside a small town in Oregon.

(Y/n) was strapped down on a chair in the middle of a large devil's trap, Sam and Dean looking at her stoically. "You think this ever gonna end?" She grinned, teeth stained red with her own blood.

The Winchesters had been drilling her for information on closing the gates of Hell for a couple hours now, getting almost nowhere as she resisted. Her hair hung in her face as she lowered her head, bloody and torn body shaking softly with her manic laughter. Her eyes raised to look at them, still grinning.

"There are more of us out there," she whispered. "We will always be out there."

"Not for long, bitch," Dean growled, uncapping the flask filled with Holy Water.

"Oh, trust me. You can choose the gates; you can eliminate all of us on the surface, but we'll find our way back... When you two are long gone." Screams followed by more laughter filled the barn as Dean splashed with the water.

"Trust me, we'll come back just to hunt your ass down," Sam spat, picking up his demon blade and walking over to her slowly.

"You just don't get it do you!" She screamed, "You can't wipe us out completely! Just like we can't get rid of you!"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, looking at her like she was insane.

She chuckled. "Order. Balance. No one seems to grasp this concept. It's the whole reason there's Yin and Yang! Wipe out all Evil; and someone gets bored. The peace becomes to much; to silent! So they do something bad, and others join in; and there you have it! Evil has been restored to the Earth!"

"That's not gonna happen," Sam said.

"Oh? You know this how? The same will happen if Evil prevails! Someone grows a conscious and starts to regret what they've done. They point it out to others; they end up regretting it too! And the Good has been restored. Just like one brother can't live without the other. This is a battle that will never end, Winchesters. You might as well give up now..."

A silence after her words has her smirking in triumph.

"Listen up, you black-eyed bitch," Dean growled, stepping in front of her and getting in her face, "As long as we're here, Evil's goin' down, and its gonna stay down. Even after we're gone, there'll be more of us, and they'll keep beating Evil down, till its nothing more than a memory and there's nothing left but us."

Piercing green eyes stared down her black eyeballs as she smiled, feeling Sam pressing the tip of the demon knife behind her. "We'll see," she whispered, before she lit up like a Christmas tree.


End file.
